Reason A-I-S-H-I-T-E-R-U
by Macchatorte
Summary: Do I need a reason to love you?; Kita tak butuh kata untuk ungkapkan perasaan ini, kita tidak butuhkan gerak untuk ungkap rasa yang bertumbuh dihati ini; kau adalah oksigen, karena aku bernafas denganmu. Anmitsu drabble fic; dipersembahkan untuk Kiwi dan Nasoph; dan juga seluruh shipper anmitsu lainnya. Humor garing, beware of implied pairing.


a.n : hai saya balik lagi tadinya mau ngepost sequel deserve tapi keburu WB jadi gitu /alesan. Kebetulan lagi galau asupan anmitsu, jadi gitu. Udah berapa banyak fic yang draftnya ada, tapi tertelantarkan, aku sudah capeque /sampah. Maklum, kokoro tak quat kala harus nulis fic angst kalau nggak ada asupan, jadi inilah drabble singkat kisah cinta dua insan manusia yang seharusnya nggak boleh disebutkan secara gamblang karena diforum sebelah mereka inses /UDAH /SAMPAHDASAR. Btw ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic humor jadi maafkan garing /sampahemang

.

 **Reason.  
** ( _do I need a reason to love you?)_

.

 **Touken Ranbu by DMM Games, Nitro+**  
 **Saniwa belong to KiwiRebus** (HITMEHAHAHAH MAAFKAN AKU SANIWAMU JADI GINI)

.

 ** _Beware of OC, many miss typo, possibility of out of character, and joke garing. Maafkan juga, tantou-tantou manis jadi rusak disini (kecuali Midare, dia nggak rusak oleh saya /ya), and implied pairing, SHOUNEN-AI #KODEKERAS_**

 ** _._**

Dipersembahkan untuk Nasoph, dan Kiwi. Hai yang lagi skripsi, semangat ya /o/ /oke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A** , _Akur_.

.

Siapapun, bila ditanyakan bagaimana hubungan antara dua pedang kesayangan Okita yang kini kembali memiliki tuan yang sama pasti akan menjawab kalau mereka tak akur. Seperti pinang dibelah dua, dua personifikasi dari pedang kesayangan Okita ini hobi sekali bertarung dari yang besar, sampai kepada meributkan hal hal sepele seperti siapa yang paling disayang oleh Aruji-sama, yang paling hebat bertarungnya, yang paling hafal kebiasaan aruji-sama; sampai warna celana dalam yang seharusnya mereka gunakan saja mereka jadikan permasalahan. Kadang kala, Mama Horikawa pun dipanggil dari kamar sang Papa Kane tercinta hanya untuk mendamaikan dua anggota Shinsegumi-yang menurut mata yang bukan anggota lebih terlihat seperti keluarga dengan dua anak-yang hobi bertengkar ini. Sebentar, jangan salah fokus pada kalimat sebelumnya.

Tapi kalau menurut aruji-sama, diakui namanya sebagai Kiwi.

"Mereka akur sekali, iya kan?"

Sembari menekuni jemari tangan kirinya dan kurva tipis terulas, naik keatas, licik.

"Mereka itu seperti pasangan kekasih yang sudah lama bersama, dimana hal kecil yang sepele mereka ributkan saja. Aku yakin, mereka pasti sudah putus nyambung lebih dari seratus kali dalam umur mereka,"

Tolong masukan raut wajah senang tanpa dosa disini. Masukan juga kameo dibelakang dimana Tsurumaru mulai bernyanyi sambil berakrobat, dengan memegang sekuntum mawar; abaikan saja wajah merah Ichigo disana.

.

.

 **I** , _Ide_.

.

Mama Horikawa sudah putus asa; akhirnya Papa Kane memutuskan untuk menggelar rapat tersembunyi bersama aruji-sama. Semua pedang yang tidak bertugas diundang; bukan diundang, tapi diwajibkan datang. Perlukah diberikan capslock, bold, underline, dan italic agak kalian mengerti? Semua pedang diundang; apa gunanya disebut rapat rahasia? Oh, tentunya Yasusada dan Kashuu tidak diperbolehkan datang, aruji-sama mengirimkan mereka untuk ekspedisi sejauh mungkin. Biarlah mereka saling adu pedang diluar sana, jangan sampai mereka adu pedang di citadel; bisa bangkrut saniwa Kiwi kelak. Tagihan pembenaran dojo meningkat drastis semenjak ditemukannya Yasusada.

"Rapat terbuka tentang pencetusan ide untuk membuat Kashuu dan Yasusada jadian sesegera mungkin untuk mengurangi biaya perbaikan dojo dan sebagainya; dibuka,"

Hei, itu salah satu kalimat terpanjang dari Yamanbagiri. Serius kok, yang tadi berucap entah berapa kata tapi rasanya panjang kalau dibandingkan dengan kata-kata yang selama ini diucapkan oleh si pirang bermanik hijau itu-tidak dihitung kata-kata yang dia keluarkan dikamar kalau bersama Mikazuki si tua bangka; tapi herannya masih lebih fit daripada Tsurumaru; oke. Namazuo bukan biang gosip tapi terungkap semua setelah Honebami mengakui bahwa Namazuo patah hati kekasih impiannya lebih milih sang kakak tercinta; tapi demi sang kakak, apa sih yang nggak?

Pukpuk Namazuo; jangan suka tsun lempar lempar tai kuda makanya nak.

.

.

 **S** , _Sosis..._

.

"Jadi ini apa, aruji-sama?"

Manik merah itu memandang pernuh ketertarikan pada piring yang diletakkan dihadapannya. Jemarinya sudah menggapit sumpit kayu dan tangan kiri sudah memegang mangkok kecil berisi nasi panas dengan sedikit aroma _shoyu_ khas buatan CCP-maksud saya, Shoudaikiri. Obdisian milik sang gadis bertemu pandang dengan red wine milik sang pemuda bersyal merah dan cat kuku merah. Abaikan saja bordiran merah dijubah hitamnya; beberapa pekerja pemerintah sudah memberikan julukan lady in red black untuk sosok yang gemar sekali merusak fasilitas taktala bertemu dengan sang rival. Ehm, kembali ketopik.

" _Ochin_ ,"

Gamblang dikata, saat itu pula centong nasi dan mangkok yang dipegang oleh Shoudaikiri terjatuh, sup miso yang sedang dimakan oleh Imanotsurugi tumpah, sumpit kayu kesayangan milik Horikawa yang khusus untuk menyuapi Kane menyentuh tatami, bahkan Tsurumaru curi-curi kesempatan untuk mencolek paha sang pangeran stroberi; sebentar, kemana itu tangan Mikazuki bergerak, hei.

"ARUJI-SAMA!?"

Melukis kurva tipis, gadis bermanik sewarna obdisian itu kembali melantunkan kata.

"Ochinnya Yasusada yang berhasil kupotong kemaren malam,"

Tolong masukkan jeritan khas Horikawa dan Ichigo disini; dibelakang sana Yamanbagiri masih berusaha mengusir telapak tangan Mikazuki yang bergerak kemana mana. Kashuu syok—tapi seneng; Midare masih asik menyuap potongan daging itu kedalam mulutnya; sementara Namazuo dan Honebami memandang jijik pada piring mereka. Kurva tipis kembali terulas pada wajah sang gadis;

"Iya, Yasusada, si sapi yang ada dibelakang kandang kuda kita, kemarin Midare-chan membantuku untuk memotongnya, kemudian membuatnya jadi sosis,"

Sialan memang, padahal Kashuu berharap itu benar.

Alah _, tsundere_.

.

.

 **H** , _Halo!_

.

"HAAAAAIIIII~"

Sudah dua hari terakhir terjadi demam _smartphone_ dicitadel; semua karena ditemukannya paketan dengan foto aib aruji-sama tersayang diatasnya; otomatis membuat sang gadis bersurai oranye itu menjerit kencang sembari meraung dan merobek kardus itu; membuat semua toudan memutusukan mundur selangkah, beruntung ada anak kesayangan sang aruji-sama memutuskan bertaruh nyawa untuk bertanya pada sosok gadis yang meringkuk itu.

"Aruji-sama, ada apa?"

Terberkatilah Kashuu Kiyomitsu dengan cat kuku merahnya; Gokotai sudah hampir pipis dicelana sementara Urashima sudah mulai tatap tatap Midare yang asik pegang duit arisan-maklum habis menang arisan, kuteknya Jiroutachi lumayan _bo_ , kali kali minggu depan dia bisa coba nyicip sakenya Jiroutachi. Kembali ke cerita;

"Si tolol idiot itu mengirimkan _smartphone_ ku dan _smartphone_ untuk kalian biar bisa lebih mudah dihubungi;" dipikirnya citadel buat teleponan kali ya. Ya udah, syukuri apa yang ada.

" _Selfie_ dulu yuk!"

Angkat _smartphone_ , tidak lupa diselipin di tongsis istimewa; Taroutachi. Itu bukan hinaan, serius; tapi sepertinya para tantou mulai protes.

Kasian ya; Ichigo mulai jadi macem ibu-ibu; sebentar, apakah para tantou sudah merestui pernikahan yang bersangkutan dengan kakek kakek tua bangka yang hobinya bikin jatung orang lepas dari tempatnya? Mungkin sudah; kalau melihat bukti fisik sang bangau putih sampai menggendong-gendong Gokotai plus Yagen; oh lihat, Midare sudah mulai menggunakan _lipstick_ , pasti karena ajaran Jiroutachi. Urashima; tolong fokus pada kura-kuramu yang mulai mengigit harimau putih milik Gokotai; kalau sampe kejadian seperti itu bisa-bisa izinmu menikahi Midare batal.

Singkat kata-diujung sana, Saniwa Kiwi sudah lelah-setelah pemberian _smartphone_ gratis, terjadilah revolusi besar-besaran.

"HAAAAIII MIDAREEE~"

Kedip nista dari Jiroutachi dilayar _smartphone_ yang kini sudah tak lagi suci semenjak Midare yang memiliki; kemudian mendadak serius.

"Kau dapatkan foto mereka?"

Nyengir; satu jempol terangkat, memperlihatkan kuku terawat milik coughgadiscough pemuda belia itu.

"OH IYA DONG, PLUS PLUS PULA,"

Hening sejenak, ambil nafas, hembuskan;

"AKU DAPET FOTONYA OM YAMATO _GREPEH_ DAKIMAKURA OM KASHUU,"

Kembali, masukan teriakan bahagia penuh suka cita disini. Dibelakang terdengar suara Nikkari Aoe yang protes akan masterpiece jepretan foto Mikazuki Munechika dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro telanjang berdua dikamar saat temaram bulan mengintip dikalahkan oleh foto seorang Yamato no Kami Yasusada yang sedang memeriksa dakimakura Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

.

.

 **I** , _Inses!_

.

"Aruji-sama, inses itu apa ya?"

Hotarumaru dengan wajah polos, sambai mengunyah sebuah dango; Aizen mau lompat dari jurang—kekasihnya sudah tak lagi polos; Akashi menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

Serentak, semua berteriak; menjerit sambil memohon ampunan yang maha kuasa; dunia akan segera mengalami akhir kalau Hotarumaru saja sampai tahu yang seperti itu. Rubah Nakigitsune melompat; salto dua kali sebelum melakukan _backflip_ kemudian mendarat dipangkuan Kogitsunemaru; dimana yang bersangkutan sedang duduk memangku rubah kecil kesayangan Awataguchi itu. Oke, kita melenceng; tapi yang pasti Hasebe sedang melakukan senam pagi bersana Nagasone-lebih tepatnya kena seret Nagasone; _poor you_.

"Er, kamu tahu darimana kata itu ya, Hotarumaru-ku sayang?"

Abaikan percikan benci dari Aizen dan Akashi; Kiwi tidak mudah menyerah. Hotarumaru berpikir sebentar-meletakkan jemarinya didagu sebelum akhirnya dia menepukkan tangannya; berjalan keluar ruang makan dan kembali sembari membawa sebuah buku besar; yang diyakini bukan miliknya. Jemarinya menyusuri lembar demi lembar sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada satu halaman dan membukanya lebar.

"Ini! Kenapa foto Kashuu-san, yang sedang dipeluk oleh Yasusada-san itu disebut inses?"

Mati; Taroutachi sudah siap siap menyerang, tak terima bocah kecil kesayangannya dirusak; Yagen, Atsu, Gokotai dan tantou lain sudah ambil langkah seribu; Ichigo sudah membawa Honebami dan Namazuo keluar ruangan; Tsurumaru kali ini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan tetap berada diruangan; semoga saja aruji-sama bisa memberkati.

.

.

 **T** , _Top?_

.

"Antara Yasusada-san dengan Kashuu-san siapa yang diatas?"

Mengapa oh mengapa; Gokotai sepertinya sudah tidak polos lagi. Dunia benar-benar akan segera kiamat; tolong perhatikan Mikazuki yang sudah bersiap siap dengan _tuxedo_ dan gaun pengantin ditangan; abaikan fakta bahwa Yamanbagiri adalah seorang laki-laki, Mikazuki akan tetap melamarnya karena sesungguhnya cinta itu tak mengenal gender. Abaikan Yamabushi yang sudah siap dengan baju _tuxedo_ , rapi, sudah disetrika dan wangi; abaikan pula Horikawa yang menangis tersedu-sedu dipangkuan Kanesada dengan racauan 'Anak kita sudah besar ya pa,'. Oke ngelantur, pokoknya Ichigo sudah pucat pasi dan tinggal didorong saja untuk jatuh kepelukan Tsurumaru yang sudah menunggu.

Seseorang tolong, aruji-sama sudah dicekik oleh Namazuo yang sepertinya tak terima adiknya dinodai.

Padahal Gokotai bertanya seperti itu atas perintah Jiroutachi.

"Jadi? Siapa yang diatas?"

Tolong masukan adegan dimana Tsurumaru dengan penuh suka cita menyambut tubuh Ichigo yang mendadak lemas. Abaikan saja Namazuo yang mendadak galau ditemani tai kuda.

.

.

 **E** , _Ekor_

.

"Kashuu-san, sejak kapan kau jadi punya ekor?"

Akita Toushirou membuka mulut; ini benar-benar tanda kiamat sudah sangat dekat. Ichigo menangis; dimanakah kesalahannya membesarkan adik-adiknya? Apa karena mereka tidak punya sosok ibu makanya seperti ini; sebentar, koreksi, mereka bukannya tidak punya sosok ibu; mereka tak punya sosok ayah. Akita Toushirou mungkin termasuk satu yang sudah berbesar hati menerima kedatangan bangau putih sebagai ayah mereka. Bukan; dia tidak dicuci otak oleh Midare yang disuap oleh tsurumaru dengan seperangkat alat perawatan kecantikan termahal. Tapi kalau melihat senyuman yang diukirkan diwajah sang kakak ketika sang bangau putih mengecup kening sang kakak, siapa coba yang tak luluh.

Tapi siapapun memang pasti mengalami salah paham bila melihat kondisi sang pemuda bermanik merah itu; taktala kau melihat seorang lelaki cantik, dengan bulu dibelakang tubuh, tersembunyi oleh jubah panjang dan tampaknya mengalami kesulitan duduk itu…

Midare dengan cepat menyambar, dasar mulut ember emang.

"Pasti itu dari Yasusada-san! Sejak kapan hubungan kalian sampai menggunakan mainan seperti itu, Kashuu-san?!"

Ichigo benar-benar akan menangis.

.

.

 **R** , _Riasan_

.

"Yasusada-san, dapat kutek merah itu dari siapa?"

Perjuangan Midare tak akan dilupakan; diujung sana, Jiroutachi sudah menghidupkan dupa, Nikkari Aoe sudah siap siap dengan kembang tujuh rupa, Souza Samonji masih dengan setia mengelap wajah Sayo Samonji yang makannya masih berantakan. Oh contoh keluarga bahagia selain dari Kanesada dan Horikawa adalah Samonji; perhatikan betapa indahnya keluarga dengan ibu perhatian dan lembut macam Souza, ayah yang tegas dan patut dicontoh seperti Kousetsu, juga anak baik-baik dengan prilaku patut dicontoh seperti Sayo Samonji. Aih, irinya hati ini; kapan punya orang tua homo macam begitu. Sebentar, abaikan racauan hati barusan, kembali ke topik; sejak kapan Yasusada menggunakan kutek merah?

"..."

Diam menjadi jawab, menyakinkan hati akan jawaban; Atsu dan Midare berkata serempak.

"Oh, hadiah dari Kashuu-san ya? Wah, Kashuu-san benar-benar sayang pada Yasusada-san ya!"

"Padahal biasanya Yasusada-san tidak pernah pakai riasan!"

Tombak Otegine dan armor Hasebe dikorbankan untuk menjadi perisai dari serangan pedang milik Yasusada yang mukanya memerah malu. Semua salah Atsu dan Midare; yang kini meringkuk dibawah tatapan ganas Ichigo. Sementar Namazuo curi-curi kesempatan untuk mengangumi rupawan wajah sang bangau putih; ketahuan sang kakak bisa-bisa dia didamprat.

Duh, Ichigo, sabar ya.

.

.

 **U** , _Upah_

.

Katanya tak selamanya upah itu harus berapa uang.

Itu pula yang membuat Yamato no Kami Yasusada memutuskan untuk mengundang sang terkasih kekamarnya; mengusir Kane dan Horikawa setelah mendapat ceramah panjang tentang _masuk dan keluar_. Ia mendengus; sejak kapan dua orang itu menjadi orang tuanya? Bukan sulap bukan sihir; mendadak kamarnya menjadi penuh kelopak bunga mawar dan lilin aromaterapi. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan oleh calon ibu-ibu fashionista kita, Midare; laci kanan atas sudah diisi dengan segala macam; mulai dari yang keras dan besar, sampai yang lembut dan kecil. Oh mertua yang perhatian memang; sebentar, sejak kapan Yasusada menikahi anak mereka; dan sejak kapan Kashuu jadi anak dari Kane dan Horikawa? Bukankah anak dari Kanesada dan Horikawa adalah Yamanbagiri; sebentar, apa sekarang marga pemuda dengan hijabnya itu masih bisa dibilang Kunihiro?

 _Penting_ banget.

Pintu terbuka, muncul sosok yang dirindukan walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Ditemani dengan tantou-tantou berpakaian manis, mengantar si pemilik kuku merah itu untuk duduk didalam; sementara para tantou mulai bergerak keluar dan Yagen menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya dijelaskan pada adik-adiknya. Kala tenang menjadi teman mereka, sang bibir merah membuka mulut;

"Jadi, kau akan... memberiku upah berupa?"

Mata itu mengerjap polos, bibir itu mencuat lembut, meminta dicium?

Yasusada tak habis pikir mengapa Kashuu bisa selemot ini dalam percintaan mereka. tapi biarlah, itu juga yang dia sukai dari sosok bercat kuku merah dihadapannya itu. Kurva tipis terlukis diwajahnya, sebelum jemarinya menarik tubuh itu dan memerangkapnya diantara lantai dan dirinya; sebuah temu antara bibir, yang saling bertemu, bertukar saliva; sedikit terasa jeruk, seperti pemuda dibawahnya ini sebelumnya memakan sebuah jeruk heh?

Melepas untai bibir mereka, jemarinya bermain dengan rambut hitam itu, mengecupnya sembari memandang manik merah itu.

"Aku akan memberimu upah berupa,"

Sebuah kecup manis diantara keduanya; ya inilah upah yang akan diberikan pada Kashuu Kiyomitsu oleh Yasusada.

"Kenikmatan,"

.

Ya, kenikmatan;

Kenikmatan untuk dicintai, untuk disayangi, untuk dikagumi.

Karena aku bernafas dengan mencintaimu.

.

.

 _"So, do I need a reason to love you?"_

 _Because I only have a reason, that I love you, so much like I know that I **must** breathe with oxygen._

 _Because you are **my** oxygen._

 _._

a.n : GARING IYA HAHAHAHAHAH /headbang. Anda bisa liat saya udah kurang asupan makanya gini banget ficnya. Oh iya, big thanks to kiwi, yang nemeni saya ngeracau malem-malem di twitter. MAAFKAN AKU SANIWAMU JADI ANCUR DISINI YA HAHAHAHAHA AKU TIDAK MINTA MAAF SEJAK AWAL SUDAH DIKATAKAN SANIWAMU PASTI DIANCURIN DISINI /jahat.

Btw buat vvota mikanba di fic saya sebelumnya, fic itu dibuat dari sudut pandang Mikazuki setelah dia ngebunuh Yamanbagiri, jadi dia tuh ngerasa, masih pantas nggak dia buat mencintai Yamanbagiri saat tangannya dia udah kena darah Yamanbagiri? Dia habis aja membunuh orang yang bener-bener dia sayang, bukannya diperjuangin untuk hidup, makanya Mikazuki ngerasa, dia itu nggak pantes jadi kekasih Giri, penyesalan dia adalah kenapa harus dia yang jadi kekasih giri kalau diakhir hidup sang kekasih, dia juga yang mengakhiri hidup sang kekasih? /ribet emang/ Maafkan saya kalau susah dimengerti, buat reviewer lain, I REALLY LOVE YOU KALIAN MEMBERIKU SEMANGAT NGETIK LAGI

doain saya nggak kena webe, ini draft mikanba masih banyak /cry


End file.
